The Tattoo
by Obsessive Reader22
Summary: Kidnapping Stephanie and throwing her in the cold may not be something a smart person would want to do, especially when she has Ranger in her life. Just a little (not so short) one shot about being the Bombshell Bounty Hunter and having Batman supporting you. Babe..of course.


My head felt like it weight a million pounds. My ears rang like church bells and my whole body was tingling and heavy. I could barely see where I was going or where I was for that matter. I stood, wobbling on my feet and bracing myself against the large brick building next to me, trying to figure out where I was. I shook my head, and squinted.

"Where am I?" I croaked, my voice sounding as if I had been screaming for the past week. Maybe I had. Panic consumed me as I tried to remember what my last memory was. Okay…It was night time and I had just locked up and was heading toward my bed.

I shivered, finally noticing the cold. Picking up my head I saw small snowflakes flutter down from the sky. I couldn't tell if it was really early or almost late, but by the lack of traffic on the road I would think it was the latter. I stole a glance at what I was wearing and cringed. I was barefoot and wearing just one of Ranger's black t-shirts and panties. No wonder I was so cold.

"Hello?" I tried to make my voice louder, but it still only came out a scratchy croak.

'Think, Steph.' I said to myself. 'I need to get inside. Find someplace to go inside.'

Tilting my head back, I bit back the scream of pain. The back of my neck hurt like hell, as did the rest of me. I could see light streaming out of a doorway about a hundred feet in front of me. It didn't look familiar, but where there was light there would be people, right?

Taking a deep breath I began to stumble my way towards the light. As I got closer I saw that it was a frosted glass door with no writing or markings on it at all. I stopped a few feet from the door and tried to catch my breath. My legs burned and shook and my stomach lurched with every step.

'What happened to me?'

My hair flew around me as a gust of cold wind blew, causing me to shiver even more. Nothing around me looked familiar and I worried that I wasn't even in New Jersey anymore. Taking another deep breath I crossed the space between me and the door, grasping onto the handle desperately. With the last bit of strength that I had I pulled it open and threw myself inside; crashing onto the hard tile floor.

"Holy Shit!" A man's voice echoed through the room, followed by his lumbering footsteps. "Ma'am!? Ma'am?! Are you okay?"

He reached for me, pulling me out of the doorway and onto a small area rug that felt more like AstroTurf. He felt for a pulse and sighed feeling it. His phone rang and he answered it, setting a warm hand on my back. I was curled onto my side, my hair covering my face. I panted in both pain and exhaustion listening to the man talk on the phone.

"Sir, a woman just collapsed on the floor." He paused listening to whoever was on the other line. "No, sir. I don't know who she is. She's only wearing a t-shirt, sir. She's freezing."

He moved away from me and I whimpered at the loss of the heat coming from his hand.

"Shh…Shh…It's okay, Love." The man cooed, picking me up and setting me on his lap. I felt a warm jacket slip over my shoulders. "What's your name, love?" He adjusted the coat and slid my t-shirt over my curled up legs and froze. "What the…"

I felt him shift, and pull out his phone again.

"Sir, we have a problem. She's wearing one of our shirts."

I felt as he pulled back my hair and looked at my face. Recognition flashed in his eyes and he swore. I blinked up at him, trying to place his face but couldn't. Thundering footsteps filled the air and a door crashed open. I jumped and yelped in surprise.

"It's okay, love." He whispered, stroking my hair. "You're safe. No one is going to hurt you here."

"Holy shit." A familiar deep voice echoed off the walls and I stilled. Raphael's face came into focus in front of me. "Jesus, Steph." He pulled me into his arms, and walked toward the elevator.

"Raph..." I whispered, trying to focus my eyes. "What are…How…where?"

"Steph, you're in Boston." He looked down at my face, concern etched into his features. "I don't know what happened, but you're safe now."

I nodded and lay my head on his chest and allowed sleep to take over.

Chapter Two

Raphael's POV.

"This is bad." I stood over Stephanie as she slept on the sofa in my office. I ran my hands through my hair and paced back and forth trying to decide exactly what I was supposed to do next.

"You need to call Ranger." Phil, the second in command at the Boston branch, crossed the office to stand in front of her. "Jesus, what happened to her?"

"I don't know." I growled again and pulled out my phone to call our in-house medic. He picked up after the first ring.

"Taki."

"Taki, come up to my office now. Bring your bag." I hung up before he could respond and slumped down into the leather chair across from the couch.

"The longer you wait the worse it will be." Phil sang, sinking into the chair next to me and staring at Steph. "Was she missing?" I shrugged.

There was a knock on the door and Taki came in. The Boston branch's medic was short and lean, unlike Trenton's medic Bobby Brown who was tall and wide. His middle eastern decent were evident by his features; dark hair and eyes, olive tan complexion and lean build.

"Holy sheet." Taki's thick accent marred the words slightly, but it was pretty much the common statement about our predicament. He raced over and began his assessment. "She's freezing. Have someone run down and get me some blankets we need lots of them. And something to drink; tea without caffeine."

"On it." Phil hopped up and raced out of the office.

"I don't see any major injuries." Taki said after a moment, just in time for Phil to race in with a stack of blankets and a thermos of tea. Phil tossed them on the floor by Taki and began unfolding them. "There are some superficial scrapes and bruises, but I don't see anything too concerning. Other than her body temp that is." He began working with Phil to wrap her in blankets.

"Hold on." I squeezed between them and pulled her onto my lap. "She can take some of my body heat."

They bundled her up and soon I was sweating underneath. She stirred slightly but snuggled back against me and fell asleep. Taking a deep breath I pulled out my phone and dialed Ranger.

"Yo."

"Ranger we have a situation." I took a deep breath and waited for him to respond.

"Explain." His one word answers and clipped tone were the usual.

"It's Stephanie." I rushed out. I paused for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to word what I needed to tell him.

"Raphael what about Stephanie?" I grimaced at the growl in his tone.

"She is here." I began, but before I could continue Ranger interrupted.

"What do you mean 'she is here'? What the fuck, Raph?!"

"Ranger, she showed up a little bit ago and collapsed on the floor of the reception room. She's freezing. Taki checked her out and there doesn't seem to be any major injuries but.."

"Put her on the phone."

"I can't. I mean." I took a deep breath at his growl. "Ranger, she's sleeping man. Out fucking cold. What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck." I heard something crash in the background and then Ranger took a deep breath. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Keep her safe, Raphael."

"Will do. And Ranger?"

"What?"

"She's….uh….gonna need some clothes." I cringed as a long line of loud obscenities blasted through the receiver. "You done?" I asked when his tirade had slowed to heavy breathing and a growl. I heard a non-committal grunt so I continued. "She showed up wearing a Rangeman t-shirt and underwear. That's all. It's 12 degrees outside and I don't know how long she was out there. Bring something for your woman to wear."

Another grunt and then he disconnected.

"So….that went well." Phil laughed, picking up the thermos and pouring some tea into the lid that seconded as a cup.

"Let's wake her up." Taki sighed. "I need to make sure that she doesn't have a concussion and I am pretty sure that the grumbling came from more than just your phone."

I laughed, remembering her overly talkative stomach.

"Steph." I whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear and stroking her cheek. "Wake up, honey."

She groaned and snuggled back into my chest mumbling something about kicking my ass.

"Steph." I spoke louder, laughing. "Wake up. We need to feed the beast."

Her eyes crept open revealing her beautiful blue eyes. She squinted for a moment before sitting bolt upright.

"How did I get here?" She asked, panic and confusion spattering her features.

"I don't know." I rubbed her back in slow circles and felt as the tension left her. "This is Taki." I motioned to the medic sitting on the floor next to us. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." She took his hand.

"That funny looking motherfucker over there." I motioned to Phil. "Is Phil. He's the Boston version of Tank."

"Hi." She waved and giggled. Phil gave me an exastberated look and shook his head.

"Oh holy shit." She gasped. "I gotta call Ranger!"

"I just did. No worries honey. Let's get you fed and checked out again. He will be here as soon as he can."

STEPHANIE POV

Raphael had been part of the Trenton office when I had first met him and had moved to Boston a year ago to take over. Lance, the previous Boston office head, had been moved to Seattle when Ranger had opened the west coast office. He and I hadn't spent a lot of time together, but I knew him well enough to feel comfortable with him.

The medic, Taki, had been really friendly and thorough as he examined me. I still felt like crap, but he said that there weren't any major injuries that he could see. Constance, Boston's Ella, brought me an amazing meal and something to wear until Ranger arrived. He was driving from Trenton and should be here this afternoon. It was about a five hour drive, but knowing Ranger he was going to make it in three and a half.

"Can I call him now?" I asked Raphael once the food was removed. We were alone in his office; me curled up on his sofa and him sitting on one of the large leather chairs in the small sitting area.

"Yeah." He pulled out his phone and hesitated for a moment. "Steph, I don't have to tell you that he isn't in the best mood, right?"

"I know how he can be." I chuckled, sticking my hand out toward him. He places his phone in my hand. It was on Ranger's contact information. "Trust me I will try to tread lightly. I think he would rather be able to hear from me personally that I am okay."

Raphael nodded and I pressed dial, putting the phone up to my ear.

"Report." Ranger barked.

"I failed geography." I giggled as I heard Ranger let out a breath in relief.

"Babe." I could hear the sounds of the road and knew that I was on speaker.

"I'm okay." I twirled the edge of one of the blankets that were still wrapped around me. He took a deep breath.

"Do you know how you got there?"

"No clue." I sighed. "The last thing that I remember was getting ready for bed. Next thing I know I was standing in the cold on a street that I didn't recognize. I don't know how I got here, or who brought me here. I assume that whoever did this, knew who I am and that I am connected to you. Why they brought me here is beyond me."

"I'm sorry, Babe." His voice sounded so defeated, and it tugged at my heart. I knew that he blamed himself, as he always did when Rangeman was involved.

"No reason to apologize. This could be about anything." I glanced up at Raphael who was listening intently. "Raphael and the guys have been amazing, Ranger. I would like to do something to thank them."

Raphael's eyes got huge. I smiled and waved off his fear.

"We can think of something, Babe." Ranger laughed, knowing that it wasn't standard Rangeman protocol to give thanks for doing their jobs. He knew that I didn't think so.

"When do you think you'll be here?" I felt like a teenager. Ranger and I didn't really do long phone conversations.

"In about two hours. I hit some traffic and it's snowing so it's slower than I expected." He let out a sigh of frustration.

"Be careful."

"Always, Babe." He laughed and I shook my head. His idea of careful was surviving. My idea of careful was abiding by speed limits and traffic laws. "Is Raph with you?"

"Yeah. Here, I'll put you on speaker." I fumbled with the phone for a minute before I managed to get the call on speaker. "Okay you're live."

"Thanks, Babe."

"Ranger." Raphael spoke, clearing his throat.

"Is the apartment still open?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. It's been cleaned and prepared as to your normal." I could see Raphael relax. "Ella has sent over Stephanie's information for Constance. She and Henry are out right now."

"Perfect." Ranger's one word answer always seemed to encompass so much more. "ETA 2 hours, give or take."

He disconnected before Raphael or I could say anything else. I smiled and shook my head. Raphael quirked his eyebrow at me.

"Do all Rangeman have bad phone manners?" I winked and he chuckled.

"Unfortunately." Raphael stood and held out his hand for me to take. "Let's get you settled in the apartment upstairs while we wait for Ranger to get here. You'll be more comfortable there."

I took his hand and winced as he helped me to my feet. I was sore and I felt like I was hit by a bus. He wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me toward the elevator. The building was set up similar to the Trenton office. The first two floors were conference rooms and business offices. The third floor were employee apartments and the fourth floor was their communication floor and administration offices. The penthouse and VIP apartments were on the fifth floor. The shooting range, holding cells and interrogation rooms were in the sub-basement below the parking garage; which was an addition that is connected to the back of the building. Above the garage was the gym and infirmary.

Raphael lived on the fifth floor as well as Constance and her husband Henry. There were two other VIP apartments, usually for Ranger or other office heads when they came. The biggest difference was the décor. The Boston office was situated in a historical building. That means that they had to maintain the integrity of the original building. I can imagine how difficult that would be, especially considering the extreme security measure that were put into place. The addition of the garage took a lot of paperwork to get approval. I remember Ranger fighting with the Historical society over its necessity.

"Steph, the apartment is stocked completely, but if there is anything that you want just let me know." He said has he opened the door to the apartment. He motioned for me to go in first.

It was smaller than Ranger's penthouse, obviously, but it was warm and inviting just the same. The same neutral tones that were in the penthouse were here, accented by the historical architecture of this building. There was a small foyer, which had a small Victorian era table with a small painted ceramic bowl on it. The walls were a soft cream accented with historical pictures of Boston.

After the foyer there was a small living room with a leather sofa, a matching recliner, and end tables. The television was hung on the wall and framed with an intricately detailed wood frame. There was a small kitchenette with marble countertops and stainless steel appliances. To the right of the living room was what looked like a bedroom. I assumed the bathroom was there as well.

"This is nice." I smiled at Raphael who was leaning against the wall in the foyer as I wandered through the apartment.

"Mine is better." He winked, sending a fit of giggles through me. "I am going to head back to my office. There is a phone over there." He pointed toward the kitchen area. "All the numbers are in the binder underneath it. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Raphael." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened for a moment before wrapping his arms around me too. "I really appreciate this."

"Anything for you, Steph." He stepped back, smiled and walked out of the apartment the door clicking softly behind him.

I took another moment to wander through the small apartment. It was really cute. There were large windows along the far side of the apartment that had a beautiful view of the harbor. There was a small dinette with a café style table and tall stools covered with a soft brown leather. The kitchen was filled with food and basic kitchen appliances.

"Thank god!" I gasped, seeing the coffee maker. I ran over and wrapped my arms around it, hugging to me. "I so needed you."

Laughing at my silliness, I opened the cupboard above the coffee maker in search for coffee, filters and cups. Knowing Ranger, they were right there. He was efficient that way. I started the coffee maker and peeked into the fridge to see if there was cream.

"Crap." I looked in more of the cupboards and found that not only was I missing cream; there was no sugar at all. Flipping through the binder I picked up the phone and dialed Constance.

"Hello." Constance's soft voice wafted through the phone.

"Hi, um...this is Stephanie Plum?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yes dear. How can I help you?" She was so sweet. I wonder if there was some weird requirement for all of Rangeman's housekeepers to be so perfect and sweet.

"Umm…well, I was wondering if there was any cream and sugar in the building?" I asked, feeling silly. "I mean, it's not a big deal. I know that Ranger has that crazy no fat and sugar thing, but I was hoping that maybe..."

"Not a problem dear." Her laugher made me smile. It was the tinkling of bells, so merry and light. "Henry and I are heading back to the building now. Ella sent me a list shortly after you arrived and we just finished our last stop. We should be there in about 6 minutes. If you need it sooner, I can see if one of the men has some in their personal apartments."

"No that won't be necessary." I rushed out, not wanting to inconvenience anyone else. "Ella sent a list?"

"Yes, dear." She laughed again and I couldn't help but to grin. "There are some things that were regional so I wasn't able to get the exact thing, but I hope that the alternatives are close."

"I know that anything would be wonderful. Thank you so much, Constance." I was so blessed to have these people in my life.

"We will be up shortly. I will knock before I come in. Has Ranger arrived yet?"

"No. He should be here in about two hours." I took a deep breath enjoying the coffee smell filling the apartment.

"Wonderful. We will see you soon."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Constance."

"Goodbye, Ms. Plum." She hung up before I could ask her to call me Stephanie, but I was grateful that she had phone manners. At least that didn't extend to everyone employed at Rangeman.

While I waited for her to arrive, I found a coffee cup and spoon and set them by the coffee maker. Leaning against the counter I took a deep breath and rolled my neck on my shoulders. I was so tight and stiff and there was a burning at the back of my neck that was just irritating.

Reaching back I rubbed at the spot that burned, which shot pain through me.

"What the hell?" I winced gingerly touching the spot. It was raised and slightly warm. There was a large mirror hanging over a side table in the living room so I walked over to it to see if I could see the spot. It was low on my neck so I couldn't quite see it without having another mirror. Looking around I didn't see anything that would be that reflective.

I walked into the bedroom and then into the bathroom, searching for something to help me see the spot in question. After a minute of searching in the bathroom I found a makeup mirror sitting under the sink next to a basket with a blow dryer and curling irons.

"Ah-ha!" I stood up and placed my back to the large mirror over the counters. Pulling my hair aside I positioned the makeup mirror so that I could see. I could see some redness peeking out of the collar of the t-shirt. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in!" I yelled, pulling down the back hem of the t-shirt. I froze my eyes bugging out of my head at what I was seeing. "Holy shit!" I yelped, clasping my hands over my mouth. The makeup mirror crashed to the floor sending glass shards everywhere.

"Ms. Plum?!" Constance's concerned voice echoed through the apartment and I heard two pair of footsteps running towards the bathroom. "Oh dear, are you okay?"

I turned to see Constance and a larger older man behind her, I assume her husband Henry. I stood there mouth agape and hidden behind my hands with my eyes wide. I didn't know what to say.

She tiptoed over the glass and motioned for Henry to help. I went to move, but she put her hand on my arm.

"Don't move, dear. Henry will pick you up so you don't cut your feet." She smiled at me and I nodded. Henry gently picked me up and carried me into the bedroom, depositing me on the bed before heading out of the room. Constance came back and sat down next to me, taking my hand in hers. "You alright, Dear? You look affright."

"I didn't expect it." I finally said, finding my voice. She looked at me quizzically. I pointed at my neck, feeling my bottom lip quiver. "I don't remember getting it."

She pulled back my collar and stifled a giggle at what she saw. I closed my eyes and groaned. I am sure that if it had been on anyone else's body I would have laughed myself silly. But it was on mine.

"Dear, it's beautiful." She put the shirt back into place and took my hands back in hers. "You didn't want it I assume."

I shook my head vigorously. It was pretty, from what I saw, but it wasn't something I had wanted. On the back of my neck in thick black curly letters was tattooed the word 'Babe'.

"This is the weirdest kidnapping ever." I mumble, my eyes prickling with tears. "Ranger is gonna be pissed."

"Dear, don't worry about him. He's a kitten and you know it." Constance smiled when I looked at her in shock. Ranger was far from a kitten. "Trust me, dear. I am sure that the only thing he would be upset about is that someone did this to you without your consent. The context and implications will honor him." She wiped at my eyes and pulled me towards her in a hug. "Let's get you your coffee and then see what Ella had me get, okay?"

I nodded dumbly and stood just as Henry came back into the bedroom with a broom, dustpan and small vacuum.

"Sorry about that." I mumbled apologetically to Henry and Constance.

"No worries." She waved her hand dismissing it. "You are family, dear. My sister has been bragging about you for years. Now it's mine turn to have you for a little bit."

I smiled and shook my head. I love Ella. She was the best mother/aunt figure I have ever had in my life. She would send me text messages when she knew I was having a bad day and spoil me with cookies and cakes. Her shopping trips on my behalf were legendary and I can't even imagine how much she spent on them. Ranger always just smiled and told her she did amazing. One day I will have to ask him exactly what she was sent to get so I can compare that to what she actually got.

We walked arm in arm to the kitchen where she sat me down on a stool pressed up against the counter top bar. She pulled out some creamer and sugar from one of the large paper bags that were littering the counter across from me. She filled a sugar bowl and set that, with the creamer in front of me before turning and filling a cup of coffee.

"I have some snacks for you." She said, digging into another bag and pulling out and pulling out doughnuts, chips, cookies and various other foods that were forbidden in Rangeman. I smiled. "Which would you like?"

"Doughnuts, please." I smiled, stirring in the cream and sugar and taking a sip. It was divine. I heard a small moan and blushed, knowing that it had been me doing it.

"I am going to put these things away and then be right back." She grabbed a few large bags and headed toward the bedroom. I sat sipping my coffee, setting my mind in denial lockdown. I wasn't gonna worry about it unless I had to.

By the time that I had finished my coffee, and half a dozen doughnuts, Constance and Henry were done unpacking.

"Thank you so much, Constance...Henry. I appreciate it so much." I stood in front of them. They smiled.

"I am glad to do it." Constance said.

"It was nice to meet you, Ms. Plum." Henry held out his hand and I shook it. "I have to run. These boys keep me busy."

I smiled and nodded, knowing full well how busy they probably did. Henry leaned down and kissed Constance on the lips softly and whispered something in her ear before walking toward the door. He waved back at me just as he closed the door. Constance was smiling at me, holding her loosely clasped hands in front of her.

"Would you like Taki to take a look at your neck, dear?" Her eyes filled with concern. "It looks pretty red."

"Yeah, I probably should." I found myself reaching back and touching it reflexively.

"I will call him up here." She pulled out a cell phone and started to dial, but stopped shaking her head. "Silly me. I forgot to give you this."

She pulled out a cell phone from the pocket of her smock and handed it to me. I quirked an eyebrow.

"It was programmed to your number and has all your contacts." She continued to dial Taki, turning away slightly.

I unlocked the screen and smiled. The same screen saver was on this phone. It was a picture of Ranger and me after a distraction a couple months ago. There were dozens of missed calls and text messages. Sighing I flicked over them. Most were from my mom, or Morelli. There were a couple from the guys, two from Lula and one from MaryLou.

I deleted the ones from Morelli and my mother, not even wanting to bother with them.

"He will be right up." Constance grabbed the empty bags and looked around. "Is there anything else that you might need, dear?"

"No. Thank you. I am good." I set my phone on the counter top and followed her toward the door. "You have been more than amazing."

"Call me if you need anything. Even if it's just to chat." She opened the door. "Taki will be up in a few minutes and I will be bringing dinner up at six."

I nodded and waved as she closed the door, leaving me alone in the apartment again. Taking a deep breath I slumped down on the sofa and grabbed the remote control. The television flickered on. It was on the Playboy channel. I laughed out loud and shook my head flipping the channel to something less…naked. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. I yelled for them to come in and continued my search for something to watch.

"Heard you found something?" Taki plopped down next to me, tossing his medic bag onto the table in front of us. I nodded and turned, pointing to my neck.

"I didn't put that there." I grimaced. He pulled down the back of my shirt and stifled a giggle.

"Well, how the hell did I miss that?" He shook his head and reached toward his bad, pulling out gloves and some creams. "It looks fairly new. You didn't get this?"

"No." I groaned. "I am NOT a tattoo person and I am pretty sure that if I was THIS would be the last thing that I would get."

"I dunno." He laughed. "I think it's cute."

I groaned and then hissed as he gingerly spread the cream over my neck.

"It looks a little irritated." He sighed and pulled out some more things from his bag. "I am going to treat you for an infection, just in case. Plus, I am going to draw some blood."

"Why?" Fear rushed through me.

"Just in case." His hand rested on my shoulder. "I just want to take the precaution, just in case they weren't sanitary when they did it."

My head swam and black dots filled my vision. Taki noticed immediately and pressed my head between my knees. "Deep breaths, Steph."

After a few minutes my head cleared and I could breathe. I felt embarrassed breaking down like that over something so simple.

"You ready?" Taki looked at me, his hazel eyes searching mine. I nodded and he smiled. "Alright then. Let's get this done so I can get the results."

I watched as he prepped to draw blood, but turned as the needle sunk into my arm. Needles didn't really bother me, but I hated watching the blood come out. It was done quickly and within minutes he had cleaned up his gear and was ready to walk out the door.

"Make sure that whenever you touch your tattoo to clean it or otherwise that your hands are clean. The crème comes in a tube, but still be sure to not touch the tip to anything when you use it. Apply it lightly over it, and pat it dry when showering. Don't rub or scratch. If it starts to feel hot, or burning let me know. I will come and check on you a couple times a day while you are here." He smiled and took my hand in his. "It was great to meet you, Stephanie Plum. I have been hoping that one day you would come see us. I just wish that it was under better circumstances."

"Thank you, Taki. For everything." I smiled and squeezed his hand between mine.

"Goodnight." Taki nodded and slipped out of the door, leaving a couple tubes of crème on the side table.

I let out a breath and looked around. Ranger would be here soon and while I couldn't wait, now I felt conflicted. Constance was right about him being angry more about it being done without my consent, but I can't help but to worry about the implications that it has.

Sure, he has always allowed people to presume I was his woman. Mostly, I believe, it was to keep me safe. To offer me kind of protection that was substantial and that wouldn't be dependent on me being followed around by bodyguards. I can't deny the pull that his name has on the streets Trenton; he's like a God to some. His name alone keeps me safe from the dangers that are common for anyone, male or female, black, white, Hispanic, whatever.

I groaned, my brain pinging back and forth between the ways that I imagine he will react, and slumped my way back to the sofa. I collapsed down on it, tipping my feet over the arm rest and my head on the other. Stretching, I reached again for the remote and started flipping through the channels. I smiled, remembering what channel it had been on when I had arrived and made note to tease Ranger a bit about it.

I was just setting down into an episode of Blue Bloods (I've always had a thing for Donnie Wahlberg) when my phone began ringing. I swore under my breath and bolted toward the kitchen to retrieve it.

"Hello?" I said breathless. I had answered it after the third ring.

"Babe?" Ranger sounded concerned. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Sorry…I'm fine." I took a deep breath and calmed my breathing. "Just had to run to get the phone. I had left it in the kitchen."

"Babe." I could hear the smile in his voice and shook my head. To me it sounded something like, 'I told you running would benefit'.

"You must be getting close." I changed the subject.

"Almost there, Babe."

"Good. There's nothing on television." I smiled. "Speaking of…where you the last one to stay in this apartment?"

"Yes, why?" He sounded suspicious.

"When I turned on the TV it was on a very interesting channel." I giggled and he groaned.

"Babe."

"See you soon, Batman." I was laughing.

"Don't go crazy, Babe." He hung up and I was still laughing.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being lifted from the couch. I jumped awake with a gasp.

"It's just me, Babe." Ranger whispered, pulling me tightly against his chest and heading toward the bedroom. I snuggled into this chest and inhaled his scent.

"Constance is amazing by the way. Ella might have some competition." My voice was muffled as I was still nose deep in his chest. I felt more than I heard the rumble of his laughter.

"She is wonderful, but no one beats Ella." He smiled and set me gently down on the bed, taking up a seat next to me. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Honestly, I don't know. The last thing that I remember was getting ready for bed. I had just turned off the lights, locked the doors and said good night to Rex. I don't remember really getting into bed, but I know I was heading that way." I could feel him tense as I spoke. "The next thing I remember is walking down the sidewalk. I don't remember being dropped off, or picked up or anything."

I chewed my bottom lip, hoping that he doesn't ask to check me over to make sure that I didn't have injuries. I wasn't quite ready to show the tattoo yet.

"Taki said that he looked you over." He whispered, tucking a stray curl out of my face and behind my ear. "No major injuries."

I shook my head and leaned into his hand.

"Hector and Cal went and analyzed your apartment. Nothing was out of place. The doors were still locked, the lights were off and all your windows were locked and didn't seem to have been opened in a while." He sighed and slid in next to me, curling my body along his. "I don't understand what happened, how they did it and who. It's driving me nuts."

"You're telling me." I laughed and poked his chest. He smiled and pressed a kiss to my temple. "It was like someone just wanted me to come to Boston. I mean they put me right next to the building. They obviously didn't mean to really harm me."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about it, Babe."

We laid there for a while in each other's arms until there was a knock on the door.

"That is probably Constance." Ranger unwound himself and stood, holding out his hand for me to take. He helped me to my feet and walked with me to the front, his hand never leaving mine. I stood behind him, our hands still clasped, as he opened the door and welcomed Constance.

"Ranger it is so nice to see you made it." She smiled, shuffling into the apartment heading toward the kitchen. "I have dinner all ready for you."

We followed her, the heavenly scent filling the apartment. Ranger pulled out my chair and kissed the top of my head before sitting down next to me.

"This looks amazing, Constance. You have outdone yourself yet again." Ranger beamed at her as I watched her uncover dishes and setting them in front of us.

"Thank you, Ranger." Constance chuckled, catching my eye and pointing to the container on the counter behind her. "That one I made just for you, dear."

"Constance, you are amazing." I moaned as I took my first bite. It an amazing chicken curry with loads of vegetables.

"I might have to try to convince Ranger to move you here." She winked at me and patted my shoulder. I laughed and saw Ranger grin. "I'll leave you to it. Let me know if there is anything else I can get for you."

"Thank you." We said together. She nodded and headed back out of the door, closing it softly behind her.

We ate in relative silence, mostly because I couldn't stop shoveling the amazing food in my face fast enough. Ranger, on the other hand, spent a lot of our meal with his fork mid-way to his mouth staring at me. I must have been moaning as he would shift in his seat every couple of minutes.

"Babe, you wanna see what's in the container?" He tipped his head toward the counter and I nodded furiously. Laughing he got up and grabbed the container before sitting back down. Sliding back the lid a tiny bit he looked at me and then back at the container before throwing his head back and laughing.

"What is it?" I leaned forward to see what was in the box. With a final chuckle, he placed the container in front of me and pushed my plate away. "Oh my God…"

In the box was a giant Boston crème doughnut. It was the size of a pie and as tall as a two layer cake. Ranger chuckled as I tentatively reached in and lifted it out. It was set on a serving plate that was barely big enough to hold it. I delicately set the plate in front of me and stared at it open mouthed.

"That's a big doughnut." Ranger finally spoke, pulling his chair next to mine and wrapping his arm around the back of my chair. "What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know where to start." I was seriously at a loss.

"I can see how that would be an issue." He barely managed to get out between his fits of laughter. "Why don't we cut it like a cake?"

I nodded and he stood to retrieve plates, forks and a knife from the kitchen. I was still awestruck at the size and dumbfounded at how it could keep its shape being so filled with custard. I watched as Ranger slowly sliced into the doughnut, serving me a quarter of it on a small plate with a fork. He took a small slice before sitting back down in his chair.

"I think Constance is trying to woo you." He smiled as I tore into the doughnut piece.

"She can woo me all she wants." I said around a mouthful of chocolate and crème. "I would marry that woman if she kept making me this."

"Ella will be heartbroken if you left her for another woman." He poked my side and laughed.

"I blame you." I snickered and swept the last dollop of crème on my finger. "I never would have met either of them if it weren't for you." I held my finger up for him and was surprised when he sucked it into his mouth. I almost wept as his tongue swirled around my finger getting every last trace of the crème off.

"Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me." His eyes darkened as I struggled to tamper down the urge to throw myself at him.

"Ranger..." I stuttered my brain trying to find words, any words to even speak. I felt like my brain suddenly shut down.

Shaking his head he stood and removed the dishes from the table; setting them in the sink in the kitchen. I watched as he walked, always entranced how graceful his stride was. He wasn't necessarily an egomaniac but he always walked with an unquestionable amount of confidence. Picking up my coffee cup and the container I joined him in the kitchen. We washed and dried the dishes in comfortable silence setting them off to the side for Constance to pick up later.

"This whole thing has me stumped." He leaned against the counter when we were done. I mimicked his stance, arms loosely crossed over our chests and our feet crossed at the ankle. "There has to be a connection to either me or Rangeman. I just can't seem to find it."

"I am at a total loss myself." I sighed chewing on the inside of my cheek. "The whole thing is just strange. Whoever did this obviously didn't want to hurt me. They had more than enough opportunity to and they didn't. They also left me at a place where they knew that I would be found and safe."

"You have no injuries at all?" He stepped forward and took both my hands. I bit my lip and shook my head. "You're hiding something."

"Ranger, I'm fine. Taki checked me over and I have no real injuries just…" I stopped and sighed, closing my eyes. "It's just weird that's all."

"Babe." Pulling me against his chest he walked us both back to the bedroom.

"I'm fine."

"I need to see for myself." His trademark wolf-smile crept over his lips, and his eyes darkened. I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks. I stood in front of him at the edge of the bed as he looked me over. His hands were on his hips and I was feeling very self-conscious. "May I?"

He had stopped his reaching hand inches from the bottom of my shirt. I nodded, raising my arms as he slid the shirt over my head; depositing it in a heap on the floor. Next, he slid my pants down and tossed them with the shirt.

"See…I am fine." My arms were crossed over my chest and I shifting my weight from foot to foot. He shook his head and made a turning motion with his hand. Sighing and rolling my eyes I complied.

"You have an amazing body." He purred, running his warm hands down my arms and over my hips.

"Focus." I giggled and smacked his chest playfully. With a flick of his wrist my bra was unhooked and tossed with the rest of my clothes. "I think you might have ulterior motives, Mr. Manoso."

"Always, Babe."

I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped my lips as his mouth trailed hot kisses down my chest. I gasped as he latched his mouth onto my nipple; his tongue rolling over the now taut bud. My hands found his hair and my fingers danced across his scalp pushing him tighter against me.

"Babe..." He moaned as I reached under his shirt and scraped my nails gently over his chest and back. Our mouth fused into a frenzied kiss as we struggled to relieve him of his clothing. His shirt flew behind us as we both worked at his pants. Breaking the kiss I knelt down in front of him and loosened his boots as he continued to undo his belt and buttons. Just as I had finished loosening one boot and was moving onto the next I felt him still.

"What is that?" I froze as his finger trailed over the ink on the back of my neck.

"Ugh." I thumped my forehead on his thigh.

"Babe." Reaching down he pulled me up with his hands firmly on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "What is that?"

"I don't know. It was there was I got here." I whispered, trying not to make eye contact.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Because I knew that you would be mad at me." My voice cracked as I tried to regain my emotions. I knew that he would be upset when he saw it. It was a permanent mark that screamed that I was Ranger's woman. He never wanted a relationship with me and this would make it so much harder for both of us to move on when he was done with me.

"Babe." Pulling me into his arms broke my emotional resolve; tears flowed from my eyes. "Babe, I'm not mad at you. I know you didn't do this."

"But…You're…still angry...about it." I hiccupped, my face buried in his chest and my arms wrapped tightly around him. I was holding on to him for all I was worth, terrified that when I let go he would leave and never come back.

"I'm angry that someone did this to you. They hurt you and permanently marked you." He sighed and pressed a kiss to my hair. "Let's get dressed."

I nodded against his chest and regrettably removed myself from his embrace. As I wiped away the tears from my face, he handed me my clothes and began to redress. My chest ached and my throat was raw but I managed to dress even with my hands shaking.

He sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh and patted the spot next to him. I sat, curling my hands together and not looking at him.

"I can make some calls to get it removed." He began. I could almost hear his brain kicking into overdrive. "I need to take some pictures and see if we can identify the artist as well as get a sample of the ink that was used."

"Okay." I sniffed again and picked at the cuticles on my left hand.

"This just makes this whole thing….stranger." He stood and began to pace back in forth in front of me, his hand running through his hair. "This proves that this has something to do with your association with me."

I nodded numbly, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

I watched his feet as he paced ten steps, turned and paced ten steps back. Over and over he repeated this, never straying from the ten steps; all the while mumbling both in English and Spanish.

"Fuck!" His shout caused me to jump and yelp. Immediately he was wrapped around me, pressing soft kisses into my hair and whispering. "Babe, I don't know what to do. I don't know who did this. I hate that I can't protect you."

His phone rang out and we both jumped this time.

"Manoso." He gritted out, never removing me from his arms. I could hear Tank's baritone grumbling through the receiver but couldn't make out the words. "Fuck." Ranger swore under his breath. More grumbling from Tank. "There's been new information. They inked her."

There was a few beats of silence before Tank's mumbling continued.

"Babe. It says Babe." I couldn't stop the sob that escaped me, but pressed my face against his chest to at least muffle the sound. Ranger's hand stroked my face and hair and he again pressed kisses over my face as he listened to Tank. "Send a team. We need samples of the ink. I want ears on…whoever is responsible is going to pay."

He disconnected and slipped his phone into his pocket before pulling me onto his lap.

"Babe, I can't seem to keep my personal demons away from you." He whispered, pressing me tightly against him. "I'm sorry."

He held me until the tears stopped flowing and my breathing no longer hiccupped. He set me back down on the bed and went into the bathroom, coming out with a wet washcloth. He wiped my tear stained face and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Thanks." I mumbled, embarrassment heating my face.

"Babe." He picked up my chin and looked into my eyes. The usual blank face was gone and his emotions flittered across his face; anxiety, fear and shame. "I hate that I am the cause behind those tears."

"It wasn't you." I shook my head, trying to turn away from his gaze but he stopped me. "Ranger, I hate that I put myself into a position where something like this could happen. I know that you have been telling me for years that I should get more training. To move out of my apartment and into something safe. To be aware of my surroundings. This is my fault. I need to stop depending on dumb luck to keep me safe."

"I can't say that I don't agree with all of those points, but you are not at fault for this. Whoever did this would have known to get to you regardless of what precautions that you could have taken." He sighed and dropped my hand. "I have spent my life protecting people. Security is what I do. I took it upon myself to provide you with personal security and I have failed in that regard. I should've just…"

"Forced me?" I asked, shaking my head and pulling away from him slightly. "If you would have forced it on me, I would have resented you for it. I know that I am stubborn and vindictive and I know that I would have done anything I could to show you how you couldn't have controlled me."

"I never want to control you." His voice was soft as he reached out to take my hand. "I want to help you to help yourself. I know that you want to better yourself. You've told me that. I know that you want to show everyone, including me, how strong and independent you are. I want that too."

"I need to start thinking logically, Ranger." I curled my hand into his. "I want more than anything to be proud of myself and to have you be proud of me too. I want to show everyone; my mother, my family, my friends, the 'Burg."

"You know that I am proud of you, right?" He looked at me, a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. I shrugged. "I am so proud of you. You have proven yourself time and time again that not only are you a force to be reckoned with, but that you are persistent and able to handle more situations then most people ever could."

Looking at his face, I knew he was telling me the truth. The warm sensation of pride filled my chest and I could feel tears prick my already red eyes. I watched his face. The man that I loved and would do anything for was proud of me. He had told me, and while I didn't doubt it completely when he had I always questioned to what degree it covered. He had told me that he had loved me, more times than most people in my life had. Even with his qualifiers he never made me feel like he didn't care about me. Sure, he had given me flippant responses to the status of our friendship but he had never once made me doubt that he was and always would be my friend.

The tattoo weighed heavily on my neck, pressing my thoughts into the uncertainties that I had about telling him. Taking a deep breath I steeled myself for the response to my confession.

"I was scared to tell you." I whispered. Looking up I saw his eyebrow cocked. "About the tattoo."

"Why?"

"You have always been upfront with me about how you care about me." I looked to him and he nodded. "You have never once told me that you and I have a romantic and monogamous relationship." Again he nodded. "This tattoo kind of throws a wrench into the outward appearance of our friendship."

"You thought that I wouldn't like it." He chuckled and shook his head. "Babe, it's not that I don't like it. If you had gotten that tattoo purposefully and with full conviction I would be ecstatic."

Now it was my turn to quirk my eyebrow.

"I am pretty confident that you are aware that when it comes to conversing about my feelings I have the skills of a rock." He smiled and poked at me when I giggled. "The truth is…I love you."

"I know. You have always told me that. I love you, too. You are my best friend." I bit my lip, hoping that the words that were swimming around in my head didn't decide to jump out.

"No." He sighed again, standing up and kneeling in front of me. Taking my hands in his and kissing them he continued. "When I first met you I was intrigued. You were confident that you could do a job that was way out of your skillset. Nothing was going to stop you. You are sexy as hell and frankly, other than being impressed with your tenacity I couldn't help wanting to get you into bed."

"Perv."

"I will admit that initially I helped you because you were entertaining and because I wanted to get you naked." His wolf-grin appeared and I rolled my eyes. "When I started to get to know you…to watch how your mind worked. I was enamored. I introduced you to my men, thinking that if anything they would tell me that you would be a great notch to have on my bedpost or that I should pursue you on a more intimate and emotional way."

"What was their verdict?" I can only imagine that a few of them would have been rooting for the notch.

"When they first saw you it was a unanimous vote to fuck you silly." He laughed and I smacked his shoulder. "The moment you spoke to them and smiled…" He tucked a curl behind my ear. "I was told that if I didn't make you mine that you would be the next Mrs. for one of them."

"Wait…what?" I couldn't wrap my mind around the Merry Men wanting me in that way or that they would actually encourage Ranger to pursue me. Especially after the redecorating job where I had met a lot of the core team. I thought they they looked at me as a joke.

"When you met them, you may have been afraid of them but it didn't stop you from being kind to them and to treat them as a friend."

"They didn't do anything to make me not want to do that. I can't hate someone because they look scary that just isn't nice."

"Exactly why they love you, Babe."

"Then why…" I stopped and decided not to ask that question.

"Why what?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye and I shook my head. "Why what?"

I bit my lip and shook my head again, heat rising again to my face.

"You want to know why I sent you back to Morelli?" He breathed out. I nodded, picking another spot to look other than his eyes; which were currently clouded in disappointment.

"Because I am an idiot."

My head shot up and I looked at him. Ranger has never called himself an idiot. All of his decisions are thought out and none of them are without reason and logic.

"You're an idiot?" I asked again, feeling incredibly uneasy about even asking the question.

"Yep." He laughed. "I can admit that when it comes to me telling you how I feel and what I want I have been less then forthright."

"No, really?" Sarcasm oozed out of my mouth and I slapped my hand over it.

"I know, but I want you to understand how I feel."

"You don't have to tell me." Anxiety reared its ugly head and the fear of him giving me the brush off consumed me.

"Stephanie, I love you. I love you like a man loves a woman that makes them want to get up every morning and work towards making a better life for them. I want you with me every second. I want to fall asleep with my arms wrapped around you, and every morning I want you sprawled out on top of me. I want family dinners, both yours and mine. I want all those things and honestly it scares the shit out of me." He laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "You have never once made me think that I wasn't a priority in your life. You have always helped me even if it meant putting yourself in danger. I have done everything in my power to keep you safe, and for the most part I have succeeded. Because of that I worry that you would stay with me because you felt like you owed me something. You don't owe me anything. I give everything that I give freely and without wanting anything in return."

"I don't want to be with you because I feel like that."

"You want to be with me?" His eyebrow raised and his hands continued to fumble nervously. This was a side of Ranger that I hadn't seen often. He was always confident and in control. I guess now would be the best time to just lay it on the line and see what happens.

"Yes. I want to be with you. I have wanted to be with you for years. I have been terrified that you were going to finally see how messed up I really am and run as far and as fast as you could. I know that you sent me back to Morelli and I tried. I tried to love him and to be happy with him. I couldn't. He makes me feel like I could never really be who I am the way that you do." I spoke quickly and without taking a breath. I was panting when he finally spoke.

"Babe." He smiled at me; a huge toothy smile that lit up his whole face. "Wanna start our someday?"

I launched myself at him, pressing my lips to his as we fell backwards onto the floor. I peppered his face and lips with kisses whispering yes over and over again. His arms wound around me and pressed me against him.

The rest of the night only three words were spoken by either of us. I love you wafted from our lips as we kissed, as we made love over and over and right before we finally succumbed to sleep. The kidnapping was far from our thoughts as we finally got to express our love to one another.

We would figure out who did this; it was only a matter of time. We would have many more people threatening not only my safety but ours as a couple and it didn't scare us one bit. The uncertainty and weight of the past emotional roller-coaster each of us put on one another was gone and nothing was going to stop us. I am his and he is mine and nothing was going to come between us.

A couple miles away in a secured room in the basement of a small abandoned store three men sat huddled over a monitor; headphones strapped to their ears and smiles plastering their faces.

"I knew it would work." The first man laughed and high-fived his companions.

"It's about damn time. I don't think I could have gone another six months watching those two prance around each other." The second man shook his head, pleased that their hard work finally paid off.

"What's gonna happen when he finds out it was us?" The third man spoke nervously.

"Bobby, don't worry man. I will take the beating gladly." The first man, who goes by Tank, clapped his large hand on his partners back. "At least we don't have to worry about one of us stealing her away and breaking his heart."

"I still would have made her my wife." The second man faked a swoon, his bright green eyes twinkling. "That woman makes me want to rethink my priorities.

"Santos, if Bomber ever came within a foot of that disease ridden cock of yours I would personally end your life." Bobby smacked Santos up side the back of the head and the three men laughed together.

Their best friend, brother and boss would probably beat the tar out of them once he finally figured out it was them that took her, but none of them cared. That little girl was the best thing that had happened to any of them and there was no way that they would risk losing her over his inability to communicate his feelings.

"Let's get back to Trenton." Tank said standing and stretching before beginning to pack up their gear. "Hector called and said that Cal has some surveillance video that we missed. Even though I know he will figure it out, I kind of want to wait as long as we can."

"No joke." Santos laughed, nervously running his hand through his hair. "As long as he doesn't send me to Bolivia again. I hate that shit hole."

"Word." Bobby fist bumped Santos.


End file.
